Mein Ziel Es ist!
by PreuBen-Prussia
Summary: Gilbert a ganado tiempo para curar sus heridas, pero sabe que la pelea que tendrá contra el Ruso será la mas difícil de su vida, pero esta dispuesto a ganar, por el bien de los suyos -RussiaXPrussia y algo de PrussiaXFritz-
1. Chapter 1

Queridos lectores, APH no me pertenece, creo que eso lo saben muy bien, bueno, este capitulo fue echo en un momento donde no tenia… nada que hacer, y eran las 12:00 am, espero que les guste

Advertencia: este fic es genero Yaoi, **Russia X Prussia**, y algo de**_ PrussiaXFritz _**(pero solo del amor que se tenían como si fueran padre e hijo) "tampoco se apega a la historia original"

Sin mas mis lectores, espero que sea de su agrado

-

"_**Grandes personas… o personas que no tienen nada que hacer se preguntan que, ¿Si la historia crea naciones, o las naciones crean historia?... que es lo que yo pienso… que nosotros los soldados desterrados, somos las personas que creamos todo… si me equivoco, entonces, eso es todo… un error, me pregunto, si lo que estoy haciendo en este momento también lo es…"**_

Su mirada rojiza se fijo en el horizonte, viendo aquella devastadora visión, lo que había sido un campo de batalla, ahora solo era un cementerio de personas que lucharon por su nación, por un ideal,… o por una tontería, deja escapar un suspiro mientras enterraba el estandarte de su honorable bandera en la fría nieve, ¿Si le delia ver eso? Para nada, estaba acostumbrado a ver aquellos escenarios de falsa gloria, gloria que se escribía en libros y que pasaban de generación en generación, para recordar a 'Los grandes hombres que dieron su vida por su país o nación', pero la mayoría de todo eso era una sarta de mentiras,… mayormente solo ponían 'Al general que los llevo a la victoria de aquella sangrienta guerra' y a los verdaderos que dieron su vida los ponían como 'los soldados' sin nombre o rostro… solo soldados… que se perdían en un campo solitario donde nadie los recodaría, nadie pensaba en que si ellos tenían una hermosa familia, alguien que los esperaba o que rezaban por su bienestar

El… El gran Gilbert W. lo habían catalogado como alguien que no tenia miedo a nada,… que no tenia sentimientos y que era un fiel perro de Federico II,… eso, era verdad en partes, porque el también tenia sentimientos, el sufría y era herido en batalla como todos, sentía todo eso y mas,… le tenia miedo a la muerte aunque no lo demostrara en aquella mirada fría y retadora que poseía, y era una gran verdad que era un perro fiel a Federico II, pero no por poder o porque le convenía,… si no porque lo quería y amaba como un hijo lo aria a un padre, si, el quería a Fritz como si fuera su verdadero padre

Deja escapar un suave suspiro notorio al salir aquel pequeño humillo blanco de su boca, ya no era necesario que el estuviese en ese lugar, ya que solo le causaba mas dolor a su corazón y mas heridas que no iban a cicatrizar, se voltea, desenterrando de golpe el estandarte con su bandera, para caminar a pasos lentos pero firmes hacia aquel hermoso corcel negro que lo esperaba firme sobre la nieve, mas no se sube a el, solo lo acaricia y lo toma de las riendas para empezar a caminar, no quería llegar a su destino en esos momentos, solo quería pensar, pero como siempre, eso seria algo imposible…

-Capitán!,… Capitán! Un mensaje de Federico II!!,- Dice uno de los cadetes sumamente alterado, respiraba con dificultad por el recorrido que había echo del campamento hasta donde el se encontraba en esos momento

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, vamos, no te quedes callado- su voz sonaba fría, algo le decía que algo no iba bien, su corazón de pronto le había empezado a doler, como si algo… malo estuviese a punto de pasar –Responde!- exige al ver que aquel cadete se había quedado callado, por lo que deja escapar un leve gruñido y se sube de golpe en aquel hermoso caballo para que aquel cadete despertara, logrando que el cadete retrocediera algunos pasos por sus actos

-Federico… Federico II… a mandado una carta… donde… donde informa que están siendo atacados por Russia!... y…- dice entre tartamudeos aquel cadete, temiendo por su vida al ver la imponente pose de su capitán

Mas el no espero mas explicaciones, eso era todo lo que tenia que saber, para saber a donde ir, por lo que le da un leve y suave golpecito en el costado a su imponente corcel, para que saliera a todo lo que daba hacia el campamento donde se encontraban todos sus soldados heridos y agobiados, mas el gritándoles desde lejos que se tenían que alistar y que estuviesen preparados para partir a la siguiente guerra, el sabia que eso era un camino hacia la muerte al estar todos débiles de la apenas ganada guerra, pero si Fritz lo necesitaba en esos momentos, no le importaba llevar a sus soldados a la muerte,… ¿miles de vidas por la de su rey? Por la vida de un solo hombre? Eso era un trato injusto, pero era un trato que estaba dispuesto a pagar por un ser que amaba

-

Bueno,.. eso se podría decir que es el prologo, se que a quedado algo raro, pero por favor lectores, denle una oportunidad a este fic, a esta historia, les prometo que será mas entendible el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por leer, se los agradezco de todo corazón, nos vemos, espero que tengan un buen día, dejen sus reviews por favor, acepto todo tipo de comentarios

Danke


	2. Das Verwundete Herz

Muchas gracias a los que han leído el Fic ^^ me siento… apenadito, uhm… u///u Danke

Advertencia: este fic es genero Yaoi,** Russia X Prussia**, y algo de** Prussia X Fritz **(pero solo del amor que se tenían como si fueran padre e hijo) "tampoco se apega a la historia original"

**_APH no me pertenece _**_*suspiro*_

_**Respondiendo Reviews**_

**Skuld Fair:** ^^ En el anime sale muy poco, sale mas en el manga, es un personaje muy curioso y divertido, ya que el es el 'mas awesome del mundo' xD es lo que siempre dice, es todo una amor (se sonroja de golpe por decir tales palabras)… quiero decir… uhgm… u//u!... En el fic Rusia será algo sádico (porque lo es xD… _'Kolkolkolkol'_)… Si, lo siento, yo se que abuse de los lindos puntitos, pero ya no lo are mas, sobre las tildes, creo que siempre se me escaparan una que otra u//u… (Con una banda en la cabeza para darse ánimos) me esforzare mas! Gracias por el Review!

**lexy-rusia:** (se sonroja al ver quien le ah escrito) …! (Se emociona y rueda por la cama un breve tiempo) Puse eso porque amo esa canción,… mas bien echo histórico (Le toma las manos) tengo los videos y las tres partes como canción en mi celular… también su canción con Alemania '**Oretachi wa Doitsu sei ~ We Are German-made (Germany & Prussia Duet)**' y un video llamado '**Deustchland-Hetalia MAD Subbed Spanish****'**… Cooff.. Aah… Lexy-rusia!, me siento feliz de que hayas leído este fic ;A;! DANKE

**Tsuki no Tsuki:** ah… si, se que el principio esta algo rarito, pero me alegra saber que aunque no dejes Review lo lees! (emocionado) Muchas gracias ^^

**KagomeKrizZ:** Para mi Prussia y Russia son casi iguales, como hermanos (ríe un poco) Aah, yo amo a Fritz (juega con sus manos un poco) estaba pensando hacer una mini historia de ellos dos,… pero aahm… esa es otra historia... hehehe, ah,.. También un PrussiaXAustria… (Corazones salen por todos lados hasta que se da cuenta del ridículo que esta haciendo) u_u…

Bueno, sin mas… espero que les guste este cap.!

-

Capitulo 2: Das verwundete Herz (El corazón herido)

-Fritz!, por favor, anciano decrepito… resiste!- Cabalgaba lo mas rápido que se podía, su corazón latía a mil por hora, temía por la vida de su amado rey, no quería que el ser que mas quería estuviese herido, o peor,… muerto, aquella idea pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez, lo que hacia que temblara de enojo por momentos, escuchaba como sus demás caballeros lo seguían de cerca, una nueva guerra se estaba llevando a cabo, donde sabia que no tendrían ventaja en numero, pero si ventaja en terreno al estar en casa, mas aun así, rezaba por el bienestar de Federico II, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, y era lo que aria en todo el transcurso del camino si era necesario

No sabia porque el imperio Ruso estaba atacándolos a ellos, los Prusianos, que jamás les habían echo algo para que los estuviesen atacando de esa forma a traición, conocían muy bien sobre el mito que tenia Russia,… '_era mejor tenerlos como amigos que como enemigos'_, todos los países del mundo reconocían que Russia tenia un asombroso y poderoso ejercito militar, que podías escucharlos marchar aun en la nieve a kilómetros de alguna ciudad o pueblo, todo sobre los rusos era atemorizante y algo aterrador, pero sobre todo, el que siempre los lideraba a la victoria… Iván Braginsky

El simple nombre de aquel Ruso le causaba terror, sabia que era un sujeto de pocas palabras, había escuchado que aquel Ruso podía derrotar a los mejores caballeros, no importaba de que país fueran o que armas utilizaran, que era un sujeto sumamente poderoso y que le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus victimas lentamente, golpeándolos con un una tubo de acero, solo conocía cosas terribles del Ruso, simplemente aquel sujeto era un ser despreciable con el cual no podría jugar como solía hacerlo con los demás, tendría que estar a la defensiva contra aquel tipo… pero no tendría piedad si le ponía un dedo a su rey

El sonido de las espadas y gritos a la lejanía lo sacaron de sus crueles pensamientos, alzo la vista, sintiendo como frágiles y amaestrados copos de nieve chocaban contra su rostro de forma suave, haciendo que entrecerrara la mirada un poco, haciendo que su corcel parara de golpe sobre sus patas traseras, lo que su mirada se estaba topando lo había dejado completamente anonado, lo que hiso que tomara con fuerza el estandarte de la bandera Prusiana, sin pensarlo, la alzo con firmeza, volteando su rostro para ver a sus caballeros, sus soldados que darían su vida por proteger el reino de Prussia, veía de forma detallada aquellos rostros cansados pero decididos a ganar en sus miradas

-Mis fieles seguidores, les seré sincero- sonríe como el solo podía, mientras acomodaba a su caballo para recorrer la primera fila de su ejercito de valientes caballeros –no creo que la mayoría de los que estamos aquí sobrevivamos, pero nuestra vida no se dará en vano, ¡PROTEGEREMOS ALGO QUE QUEREMOS, QUE AMAMOS Y NO IMPORTA EL PRECIOSO! - grita, mientras su mirada rojiza se posaba en cada uno de la de sus valientes caballeros, sonriendo de forma complacida al no ver miedo en esas miradas

**-¡POR PRUSSIA!- **Grita con todas sus fuerzas, desenfundando su espada, el filo hacia el cielo nublado, que amenazaba con una feroz tormenta

**-¡POR EL REINO DE PRUSSIA!- **gritan todos los soldados, sacando sus armas, para marchar a toda prisa junto a su comandante Gilbert, se dirigían a la guerra sin piedad y misericordia

En el horizonte solo se podían ver caballeros muertos en la fría nieve, algunos mal heridos, otros peleando con ferocidad y algunos pidiendo misericordia a su enemigo, se notaba claramente que el imperio Ruso tenia ventaja, se escuchaban sus gritos, pero había un sonido mas en el ambiente, un sonido que parecía que el solo podía oír, sufrimiento, entrecierra los ojos, no podía dejarse sucumbir por sus sentimientos en ese momento, toma con mas fuerza el mango de la espada, balanceándola con suma agilidad para ir matando o herir a todo soldado Ruso que se le cruzaba en el camino, escuchaba como sus soldados chocaban contra los Rusos, pero el solo avanzaba mientras buscaba con la mirada a una persona en especial, sintiendo cierto escalofrió al no poderlo encontrar entre la multitud de soldados

-Viejo… ¿donde estas?… si estas muerto, iré por ti personalmente al infierno o cielo y traeré tu trasero de vuelta con un fuerte golpe si es necesario- murmura con la mirada ida, dejando escapar un quejido de dolor al recibir un fuerte golpe que lo hace caer del caballo, se sentía aturdido, por lo que lleva una mano a su cabeza, mientras apretaba su otra mano y clavaba su espada en la nieve para poderse parar, al frente de el había un soldado Ruso, que lo veía con una mirada burlona y le decía cosas que no entendía al estar hablando en otro idioma que no era el suyo, pero podía adivinar por aquel tono de voz que eran puras groserías, por lo que sonríe de media luna y se pone en posición de ataque

-Lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es una distracción- dice Gilbert con una mirada tan fría como un tímpano de hielo, no reflejaba en su mirada mas que odio, no por el golpe, solo por estarlo distrayéndolo y retrasándolo en su misión, por lo que se mueve con agilidad, moviendo su espada con velocidad contra el Ruso, mas el soldado Ruso había anticipado su movimiento y siente como el filo de las dos armas chocaban ferozmente, causando un horroroso sonido, mas aun a si da una media vuelta cortando al Ruso por un costado, no lo había matado, solo lo había herido de gravedad, lo tomo por el cuello de aquel traje militar, para acercarlo a su rostro

-¿Dónde esta tu capitán soldado?- le murmura con odio, mas el otro Ruso no le dijo nada, solo se había puesto a reír, hasta ahogarse en su propia sangre, gruñe algo desesperado, dejando caer el cadáver del soldado en la nieve, nada de lo que estaba planeando estaba funcionando, se acerca a su corcel, montándolo con agilidad, buscando de nuevo con la mirada, hasta que pudo divisar a lo lejos lo que parecía otra bandera de las suyas, solo que se veía mas desgastada y desgarrada,.. Aquella bandera le pertenecía a Fritz, podía sentirlo

Pero parecía que los soldados Rusos no querían que se encontrara con Fritz, ya que le ponían trabas cada vez que avanzaba para acercarse a su Rey, pero nada lo detendría a el, al fabuloso Gilbert W. y parecía que su corcel podía sentir sus sentimientos, ya que empezaba a saltar a sus aliados y enemigos o golpeaba con sus patas traseras a los Rusos, hasta que se pudieron acercar, busco de forma desesperada a Federico II, hasta hallarlo recargado en uno de los muros del castillo, algo mal herido, mas no soltaba su espada, podía notar en aquella mirada cansada dolor y tristeza, pero su propio corazón estaba latiendo de felicidad al verlo con vida aun es ese estado, por lo que baja de su corcel de forma rápida, para correr hacia el

-¡Fritz!- No lo había pensado, simplemente se lanzo a los brazos de su rey, abrazándolo con fuerza, las lágrimas querían salir de forma desesperada, no sabia si retenerlas o dejarlas correr sus mejillas,… Fritz era el único que lo había visto llorar de niño, por lo que deja que las lagrimas salieran, se separa un poco de Fritz para verlo a los ojos

-¿Prussia? Gilbert… ¿Qué haces aquí?... acaso no recibiste mi carta?- Dice Fritz, clavando su espada en la nieve para tomar a Gilbert de las mejillas, quitándole algunas lagrimas que recorrían esas mejillas pálidas

-Claro que recibí tu carta, Por eso estoy aquí!- Se queja, haciendo un leve puchero, desviando su mirada rojiza a un lado, viendo algunos copos caer de forma lenta, pero reacciona al sentir un pequeño zape en su cabeza, lo que hizo que volteara a ver a su rey rápidamente

-¿Que are contigo Gilbert?- Dice Fritz con gran resignación, dejando escapar algunos suspiros, aun a si sonríe de forma cansada -¿pero porque has venido? En la carta deje muy en claro que no vinieras y…- se calla al ver aquella mirada rojiza llena de confusión –Aah!, Gilbert!... no me digas que en verdad no la leíste- lleva una mano a su rostro, negando un poco, esa actitud no le sorprendía viniendo de Gilbirt

-Aah,.. Bueno… uno de los cadetes se acerco a mí… Y dijo que había llegado una carta tuya, y… _kesesese_… Lo siento Fritz, creo que actué sin pensar, pero, Aun así ¡hubiese venido, jamás dejare a mi rey solo! Yo peleare mientras mi amado Rey viva!- su mirada había cambiado de incredulidad a una llena de decisión y firmeza

-Gilbert, mi niño, ven, siéntate conmigo- Dice Fritz dejándose caer en la fría nieve, mientas daba uno que otro golpecito en sus piernas para que se sentara en ellas, lo cual Gilbert obedeció, llevando sus manos al pecho de su rey, ocultando su rostro en el cuello ajeno –Gilbert, tienes que entender algo, yo ya no soy tan joven como antes, mis años de gloria acabaron desde ya hace algunos años atrás, tienes que dejar a los viejos pelear estas guerras perdidas- Fritz lleva sus manos a la espalda de su pequeño Gilbert, acariciándole la espalda como cuando aquel guerrero Prusiano era un niño– Yo no quiero verte caer en esta guerra, por favor Gilbert, vete de aquí, aun puedes hacerlo- murmura Fritz, cerrando los ojos de forma agotada –a mi no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, yo quisiera, que tu mi pequeño niño, tomaras mi lugar en el trono, tienes un gran potencial y todos te seguirían sin dudarlo, tus ideales son muy grandes-

-Pero,… Que tonterías dices Fritz- su voz estaba rota por las palabras de su viejo Rey –jamás te dejare… no pienses en la muerte, además yo seria un pésimo rey…- alza su rostro para besar las mejillas de su rey –por favor Fritz,… regresa al castillo, yo me encargare de aquí en adelante, no te preocupes… Yo no moriré aquí, yo moriré junto a ti, pero no en esta guerra- dice firme aun en susurros, besando con suavidad los labios de su rey

-Que hermosas palabras, me pregunto si serán ciertas_, dha_-

Fue lo único que pudo oír antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y caer en la nieve casi inconsciente, podía sentir como su propia sangre escurría por su rostro mientras se intentaba reincorporar, alzo la vista, viendo como aquel sujeto tomaba a Fritz con una sola mano y lo alzaba, no dejaría que le hiciera daño

-¡Verdammt!- gruñe un poco, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba levemente cuando se pudo poner completamente de pie, pero cuando se quiso acercar a aquel ruso, cae en la nieve nuevamente, todo le estaba dando vueltas, pero aun a si estira su mano para tomar del ropaje al Ruso y sonreír de forma sínica –Mas vale que lo sueltes bastardo- susurra

- ¡Vaya! Pensé que te había matado- Dice el Ruso con una calmada sonrisa, aventando a Fritz a un lado para agacharse y estar a la altura del prusiano

-_Kesesese_, no me hagas reír estúpido Ruso, a mí jamás me mataras con algo tan patético como aquel golpe- no sabia si con aquellas palabras aria enojar al Ruso, pero se sentía mas aliviado al ver que había perdido su interés en Federico II –Shèe, ¿que tanto sonríes? Acaso te causo risa?- no podía mas que sonreír de forma sarcástica al ver aquella sonrisa calmada del Ruso

-Que gracioso eres- Ríe divertido, antes de tomar al prusiano del cabello y alzarlo con fuerza –Eres un patético y miserable gusano que solo estorba en mi camino, pero creo que me podre divertir contigo un rato-

Aquellas palabras le hicieron temblar levemente, aunque su mirada rojiza se mantenía aun fija en la mirada calmada del Ruso, Tal vez moriría ahí, y su viejo Fritz lo vería, aquella idea le causaba un vuelvo en el corazón, pero, el no se dejaría tan fácilmente, ¡porque el era un guerrero prusiano! y Los prusianos daban todo en el campo de batalla!

-Gracioso, si, me lo han dicho antes, pero siempre terminan pidiendo piedad a mis pies como perros falderos,_ kesesese_-Ríe de morfa mordaz, tomando el brazo del Ruso con fuerza para que lo soltara –Si deseas una pelea, que sea uno a uno, y que sea solo entre nosotros, que los espectadores sean nuestros soldados y mi rey Fritz-

-Creo entender lo que quieres lograr con esto, pero acepto tu desafío, de cualquier forma yo ganare, _dha_- Sonríe de forma amable, parándose para ir con uno de sus soldados Rusos el cual grito en su idioma que se separaran de los Prusianos

Gilbert solo suspiro aliviado, sintiendo como Fritz se acercaba a el rápidamente para abrazarlo –Estoy bien Fritz, solo necesito recuperar el aire- murmura, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba, sabia que no estaba bien, había visto al mismo demonio en los ojos violetas del Ruso –Fritz, dile a los nuestros que recojan a los heridos, que nuestros soldados descansen, pude lograr una mínima de tiempo, _kesesese_, ¡que grande soy Fritz!- sonríe feliz de sus logros, aunque solo estaba fingiendo su felicidad para que Federico II no se preocupara mas de lo que su edad soportaría

-Gilbert, eres un… Aah, lo are, para que me enojo contigo, siempre salgo perdiendo- Dice Fritz resignado, revolviéndole el cabello antes de pararse e irse de ahí para decirle a los demás generales que recogieran los heridos y se pusieran a salvo

-Lo siento viejo- murmura Gilbert cuando Fritz se había ido de ahí –pero creo que are algo que va a herir gravemente tu corazón- susurra, mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia su corcel para montarlo, su mirada veía como los soldados Rusos se alejaban mas o menos un kilometro de donde ellos se encontraban, pero el no se podría quedar ahí, el tenia una pelea contra aquel Ruso, donde era vivir o morir

-

Whaa,… bueno ese es el capitulo dos, espero que les guste, el siguiente capitulo se llamara 'Alles oder nichts' (Todo o nada) aunque, sinceramente aun no lo empiezo… Aah, pero tengo la idea,… Perdón!! Dure mucho en actualizar porque encontré doujinshis yaois de Prussia y me la pasaba leyéndolos y como me reía y sonrojaba a cada rato terminaba con dolores de cabeza y rodaba por mi cama… y sinceramente… aun me faltan por descargar como 20 mas!! (Se sonroja y apena demasiado) soy un caso perdido, lo se… pero… ^^ seria para mi un honor compartir esos doujinshis con ustedes!

Danke

**_¡Preußens Gloria!_**


	3. Alles oder Nichts

_**APH no me pertenece ^^**_

Advertencia: este fic es genero Yaoi,** Russia X Prussia**, y algo de** Prussia X Fritz **(pero solo del amor que se tenían como si fueran padre e hijo) "tampoco se apega a la historia original"

Muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia, se los agradezco en verdad

Bueno, a contestar Rew

_**KagomeKrizZ**__**: **_Seria incapaz de matarlo!!... *ignorando su otro fic* comprendo tu amor hacia Gilbert *Babea* es tan… *sonríe de forma picara*… También amo el PrussaXAustria, esa fue mi primera pareja favorita de APH, también vivo de esa pareja *w*, así que yo te aviso con gusto cuando lo vaya a subir ^^, es un placer y un honor tenerte leyendo esta historia

-

Capitulo 3: 'Alles oder nichts' (Todo o nada)

-

'_Y cuando la viciosa tormenta me encuentre,_

_La noche se alumbrara por el resplandor del Relámpago,_

_El que ya, con ira en la mano, se a armando contra el mundo._

_Pero, lo que no tembló, Fue el valor de Prusia._

_Pueden romper las rocas y el roble, No temblare;_

_Golpea, rompe, Los relámpagos cruzan salvajemente el cielo._

_**Soy y seré Prusiano'**_

_**-**_

Cabalgaba lentamente entre los heridos y los muertos, solo oía los gritos de los suyos pidiendo ayuda para poder llevarse a todos los soldados que necesitaban ayuda, pero el no se dignaba a verlos, no quería ver mas dolor de lo que su corazón podía soportar, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, su mirada busco de forma lenta al general de los Rusos, el cual se encontraba parado como si nada en la nieve, parecía feliz al ver los copos caer, aquello le causaba ciertas nauseas, su enemigo parecía saber los resultados de la pelea que se llevaría a cabo, volteo un momento para poder divisar a los demás generales y a su rey, parecían estar planeando una estrategia para poder tener la victoria, aquello le causaba cierta felicidad, aquellos vejetes no se darían por vencido tan fácilmente, aun en una guerra perdida

Cierra los ojos, dejando escapar un largo suspiro, aunque quería estar entre aquellos generales para saber como atacarían, sabia que eso jamás sucedería, acaricia el pelaje de su corcel un momento antes de ponerse en marcha hacia donde se encontraba el Ruso, quería saber algo antes de pelear

El Ruso, anticipando lo que quería Gilbert, camina hacia el unos cuantos pasos, los dos se encontraban en la mitad de los dos ejércitos, sus miradas chocaron un momento, hasta que decide bajar de su corcel y poder estar casi a la altura del Ruso, ya que aquel tipo era un poco mas alto que el

-General Iván Braginsky, ¿cierto?- dice mientras llevaba sus manos a sus caderas, su mirada retaba la del Ruso, aunque este al parecer solo sonreía y parecía estar feliz por todo

-_Uhm,_ Cierto, aunque preferiría que me llamaras Rey Iván, me sorprende que conozcas mi nombre, pequeñito- el ojimorado lleva su mano a la cabeza del Prusiano como si fuera un animal al darle pequeñas palmadas -¿Es que acaso ya quieres pelear? _Dha_-

-…- El Prusiano solo pudo alzar una ceja ante aquellos actos del Ruso, hasta que empezó a procesar lo que le había dicho, abriendo los ojos totalmente sorprendido -¡¿Rey?!- da un leve paso hacia atrás perdiendo su postura tranquila, con un leve tic nervioso, ahora podía entender porque aquel Ruso tenia aquella postura, desvía la mirada con una muy leve sonrisa nerviosa, olvidándose por completo que su enemigo estaba frente de el

-_uhm,_ no entiendo porque todos reaccionan así, ¿Qué es tan sorprendente?- ladea el rostro confundido, como si fuera un pequeño niño que quería aprender, la mirada del Prusiano se poso en los actos del Ruso, le parecía demasiado raro el tipo

-Ahg!, no, espera!... Todo esto me confunde, primero que nada, quiero saber la verdad, ¿Por qué has atacado el Reino de Prussia?- su mirada volvió a ser desafiante, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Ese es un secreto, _dha_- dice con simpleza el Rey Iván, sonriendo con naturalidad

-…Bien, y si te pido _'Amablemente'_ que se retiren y nos dejen en paz?- dice Gilbert con una sonrisa nada amable, podía ser la persona mas paciente del mundo, pero aquel Ruso le hacia perder los estribos demasiado rápido y nada perdía con intentar hacer que se fueran por las 'buenas'

_-¿Dha?-_ Se queda pensando un momento aquello, sonríe de forma abierta y acerca su rostro al del Prusiano de forma amenazadora –No puedo hacer eso, no sin algo a cambio, No puedo irme con las manos vacías, eso no es buen visto ¿sabes? _Dha-_ pone su dedo índice en la frente del Prusiano -¿Qué estas dispuesto a darme?-

Su mirada solo veía aquel rostro sonriente, Si darle algo a cambio terminaría con esa guerra, no veía lo malo en eso, la muerte de los suyos cesaría y ver a Fritz tranquilo en su trono lo aria sentirse mejor, pero no sabia que podía pedir el Ruso, se le aria algo irónico y normal si pedía el trono o la corona o tal ve tierras, pero…

_-__'Alles oder nichts'- _murmura, notando aquella mirada de leve confusión por parte del Ruso–Que sea un todo o nada, si yo gano, tu y tus soldados se retiraran,.. Si yo pierdo, puedes tomar lo que gustes, sin objeciones, solo vas, lo tomas, y te largas- dice con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante

Iván se le queda viendo al Prusiano, mientras lleva una mano a su bufanda y la jala un poco, podía ver en la mirada del prusiano cierta decisión que le llamaba la atención

_-uhm,_ estas intentando jugar conmigo pequeño, pero tu 'Todo o nada' es verdaderamente algo llamativo, por lo que acepto, después de todo, tanto tu como yo, sabemos cual será el resultado de esta pelea, así que… ¿Por qué no empezamos de una vez? _Dha-_

-Creo que tu como yo estamos algo cansados por el viaje… te propongo descansar por esta noche y temprano cuando el sol se ponga, tu y yo tendremos nuestra pelea, te prometo que ninguno de mis soldados atacara a los tuyos, esto es una tregua después de todo, ¿o no?- murmura con una y singular sonrisa típica de el

-Veo que desde el principio solo has intentado ganar tiempo, pero acepto, tus juegos me causan cierta gracia, pero antes quisiera saber algo, cual es el nombre del guerrero que matare mañana por la mañana-

-Rey Iván,… recuerda el nombre de la persona que te derrotara por primera vez, mi nombre es, ¡Gilbert Weillschmidt!- Dice con una sonrisa radiante, viéndolo por ultima vez antes de subir a su caballo y alejarse de el para dirigirse hacia su Rey y los generales

-Gilbert… Con que personita mas curiosa me e topado, esto será divertido, _kolkolkol_- Ríe mientras se dirigía hacia sus soldados y les hacia un ademan para que se alejaran y se instalaran en los refugios que habían puesto -¿Quién cae en la trampa?... si supieras mis verdaderas intenciones… hubieras preferido morir y no alargar mas tu vida-

Mientras tanto, Gilbert se acerco corriendo hacia su Rey, haciendo un leve ademan en forma de respeto antes de integrarse en el plan de batalla, no podía decirle a Fritz lo que había echo, no tenia el valor suficiente para mencionarle su pequeño plan, en donde estaba arriesgando todo, pero lo hacia por amor a los suyos

-

Eso a sido todo por el momento, se que a quedado muy corto y que esperaban mas,… culpen a mi hermana! *Se esconde de los tomatazos* prometo que _**en el siguiente capitulo habrá acción, dolor, lagrimas y sufrimiento**_ ;-;!... *sale de su escondite pensativo* aunque creo que eso no será bueno para mi salud, de solo pensarlo pequeñas lagrimas quieren salir de mis ojos…. Pero no importa,…

¡Hasta el próximo episodio!

_**¡Preußens Gloria!**_

_**Danke**_


End file.
